Sword Quest
by PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: On his personal quest to find his long-lost space sword, Sokka runs into an enemy from his past who may just be able to help him. Will he find his space sword, or will his journey lead him to find something else? Find out in this whimsical, lighthearted Sokkla mini-adventure written for Sokkla Week 2018.
1. Awkwardness

**Artwork by:** caroline-draws-stuff - Thank you so much! It's so cute.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Awkwardness**

Boy was he in for it this time. Yep, he had really gone and messed things up. Sokka had certainly gotten himself into quite the bind. Literally. He was strapped down to a chair, tied at the ankles and wrists, with a potato sack over his head. He had no idea where he was or who he'd be facing.

Why had he gone and run his mouth off like that? In _this_ part of town, the seedy underbelly of the Fire Nation… he really should have used better judgment. He was an outsider who had asked one too many questions, the consequences of which could be deadly.

A group of young women, all cloaked in black, had apprehended him at the pub, dragged him to some hideout, and tied him down. They said they'd leave his fate to "the boss", whoever that was. Probably some evil, power-hungry crime lord. All he knew was that the women had referred to "the boss" as a "she". Long ago, this insight would have eased his apprehension. But now, the better half of a decade after his run-in with the Kyoshi warriors, he knew better. His anxiety was at an all-time high as he waited in the dark.

"Well, well, well…"

A voice shot through the silence like a spear. All his hairs stood on end.

"…what have we here?"

All of a sudden, Sokka felt a hand on the top of his head. The sack that had been masking his sight was abruptly ripped off and he came face-to-face with a glowing fist of blue flames. He recognized the fire immediately. Had he not been so anxious, he probably would have recognized her voice too. Shifting his gaze, he peered up into Azula's molten yellow eyes.

"Sokka?" she asked, her face twisting with confusion.

"A-Azula," he stuttered. "It's, uhhh, been a while…" An uncomfortable smile crept across his cheeks.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

One of her minions called out from the back of the dingy hideout. "Do you know this man?"

"Why, yes." Azula kept her eyes on Sokka, her hand still alit with flames. "The water peasant and I go way back." She smirked. "Zirin, why don't you and the others go and give me and my old friend some privacy?"

"Ehhh, you really don't have to – " Sokka interjected.

"We have so much catching up to do." Her smirk widened.

Zirin nodded with a silent understanding.

Sokka watched as the other girls in black left the room. "Great. And now we're alone." He stole a quick glance around the hideout. "So… how've you been?" The question couldn't have sounded more disingenuous.

"My girls didn't bring you here so we could exchange idle pleasantries."

"Right, right…" He sighed and looked down, tapping his foot on the stone tiles beneath him. "Well, this is awkward."

"What is?"

"Well I didn't come here looking for you, but now that I know where you are, I'm going to have to turn you in to your brother."

She laughed dismissively. "Is that so?"

"Yeah… I mean, he's been looking for you for a while – "

"You know what I think?" she interrupted. "I think it would be pretty difficult for a _corpse_ to inform my dear brother of my whereabouts." Without warning, she lunged forward, setting her foot on the chair between Sokka's legs and bringing her fire closer to his face.

"L-Let's not get carried away now – "

"Let's get one thing straight." She glared into his eyes. "The next time I see Fire Lord Zuzu, it will be of my own accord, got it?"

"G-Got it. Loud and clear."

"Good." Her voice softened a bit. "So tell me, snow peasant, what are you doing here in _my_ neck of the woods?"

"Oh, you know, j-just doing some sightseeing…"

She intensified her blue flames.

"Okay, okay, geesh." He gulped. "You know, it would be easier for me to talk if there wasn't so much fire near my skin."

Frowning and rolling her eyes, she quenched her flames. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"Well? Why are you here?" she barked. "I hear you've been going around asking questions."

"I-I'm looking for something."

"Some _thing_ or some _one_?"

"Some _thing_ ," he assured. "I swear I wasn't looking for you."

"So you say."

"I mean it! I… I'm looking for something I lost during the war. My space sword."

"Space sword," she repeated, cocking her head slightly to the side to study his face.

"D-Does your foot really need to be so close to my crotch?" Sokka was surprised to see the firebender smile, and not one of her signature smirks, but something gentler.

"Relax." She took her foot off the chair, standing up straight. "I believe you."

He arched his eyebrows. What kind of game was she playing? "Really…?"

"Really." She bent down to untie the ropes around his ankles. "You _did_ seem genuinely surprised to see me. And I think a smart boy like you would have come up with a better lie than 'looking for your space sword'."

Sokka was lost for words. Was she really just going to let him go? And did she really think he was smart?

"Why do you believe your sword to be _here_ of all places?" She began working on the ropes binding his wrists.

"I heard the black market was the best place to go for rare or valuable items, or at the very least for obtaining information."

"I see." She finished untying him and stood up.

"I-Is that all?" He shifted his eyes, briefly considering attacking the firebender and carting her off to the royal palace, however, he knew better than to fight Azula one-on-one, especially on her own turf. "Can I… leave?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed. "My girls will escort you out, blindfolded of course. I can't have you finding out the exact location of my hideaway now can I?"

"Guess not. Well… see ya, I guess." He turned to leave, expecting some sort of catch. There was no way Azula would let him off the hook so easily. Just as he was about to reach the door, he heard her call out for him.

"Sokka…"

He knew it.

"This 'space sword' of yours… it wouldn't so happen to have a jet-black blade, now would it?"

"Y-Yes!" he bleated, snapping around. "Have you seen it?! Is it here?!"

"No," she answered nonchalantly. "And no."

He lowered his voice. "But you know where it is, don't you." It wasn't a question.

"As a matter of fact…" She paused, smirking slyly. "I do."


	2. Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

"But let me guess." Sokka stared her in the eye. "You're not gonna tell me where it is without getting something in return."

"Oh no," Azula said, shaking her head, "I'll tell you where it is. But that information alone isn't going to be enough for you to get it back – "

"Here we go – "

"If you want to see your space sword again, you're going to need _my_ help."

He glared at her for a moment. "You're bluffing."

"If you say so," she shrugged, turning her back toward him.

"Ugh," he groaned, not quite sure if he was actually willing to take that bet. "Just tell me where it is, Azula."

"Why don't we speak somewhere a little more comfortable?" she suggested. "This room is so depressing." She began walking forward.

"Fine." He followed her into an adjoining room, one that was tidied up and brightly decorated in red, gold, and, of course, blue flames.

"Have a seat."

He sat on a cushion beside a square wooden table, rethinking his choice to follow the princess.

"Would you like something to drink? Perhaps some tea?"

"No thank you," he declined. "I'd just like to know where my space sword is."

"Right down to business then," she smiled, "I like that." She took a seat opposite him and cleared her throat. "To put it simply, your sword is in the city of Yu Dao."

"Go on…"

"In order to bolster relations between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, particularly within the former colonies, Yu Dao is hosting a mixed martial arts tournament next month where anyone in the world is allowed to participate."

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what that had to do with his sword. "Yeah… I've heard about it. Toph got asked to be one of the referees, you know, so she wouldn't compete."

"Well, would you care to take a guess as to what the championship prize is?"

"My space sword?!"

"I believe so." Azula rested her chin atop her hands. "I heard the first place prize was a relic of the war. A sword with a blade as black as midnight."

"W-Well that's great! I'll just show up for the tournament, give my opponent some wack-a-pows with my boomerang, and take home the prize."

She gave him a patronizing smile. "You won't win."

"How do you know that?! I'm a skilled fighter."

"What part of 'anyone in the world is allowed to participate' did you not understand? That means benders too."

"I've fought plenty of benders and won – "

"You would be squaring off with benders like your sister. Like Toph. Like – "

"Like _you_?" he cut in.

"I was going to say Zuzu – no one could possibly compare to me." Smirking haughtily, she leaned back and folded her arms.

"I get your point," he muttered, not delusional about his ability to defeat a top tier bender.

"But fortunately for you…" She leaned closer to him, smiling. "…it's a doubles tournament. _Partners_. Which is why you'll need my help."

"Are you serious? Why would I ask _you_ to be my partner when I could ask someone like, oh I don't know, Aang, the _Avatar_?" He flashed her a cocky grin. It was good having friends in high places.

"Do you really think Aang would have the audacity to leave the Southern Water Tribe while he's still trying to clean up the mess from the Earthen Fire Refinery and _especially_ while he and Katara are drowning in wedding plans?" she questioned. "I heard about their engagement by the way, please be sure to congratulate them on my behalf."

"Will do," he murmured. "Okay, well even if Aang and Katara are busy – and I guess I can't ask Toph since she's a ref – Zuko would do it for sure."

"Oh, I'm sure he would _if_ … he weren't the Fire Lord."

He waited for her to elaborate, unappreciative of the all-knowing tone of her voice.

"How would it look if the _Fire Lord_ competed in an event that's meant to strengthen ties between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, hm?"

He clenched his jaw, scowling with defeat. "You just have this all figured out now, don't you?"

"I'd have thought always being one step ahead would be a desirable trait in one's partner…"

"I just don't understand." He softened his voice a bit. "Why do you even _want_ to help me? What do _you_ get out of this?"

"Your silence."

"Excuse me?"

"If _you_ keep my whereabouts a secret, especially from my dear brother, I guarantee the two of us win back your space sword."

"But won't your brother just find out where you are after you compete in the tournament?"

"Of course. But I'll have just done you a huge favor. I'll be untouchable." She smirked. "Who knows? Perhaps you'd be so grateful that even you'd vouch for me yourself."

He shook his head, unsure if she had other hidden motives. "I don't know…"

"Do you have a better option?"

He thought for a minute. Even though he probably could find another strong bender to accompany him, he couldn't deny Azula's firebending prowess. She was a force of nature, and if she really were to help him, she'd be the best person equipped for certain victory. He sighed. "Fine." He nodded slowly. "You have a deal."

"Partners?" she asked, extending her hand.

"Partners." He shook her hand, watching the arrogant smile on her face fade to something a little more coy. "What…"

"I'm just… I know they're not benders and all, but I'm a little surprised you didn't even consider Mai, Ty Lee, or you know, your _girlfriend_."

"Suki? Oh, we broke up."

"Oh, I'm… I didn't know."

"Yeah, she… kind of fell in love with someone else." Why he was telling her this, he wasn't quite sure.

"Please don't tell me it's Zuzu," she said, scrunching her face.

"No, not him…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"It's Ty Lee."

"You're kidding."

"They're dating now."

She looked down uncomfortably. "Well. Suddenly a lot of things about our childhood slumber parties make quite a bit more sense." She quickly shook her head. "Well, good for them."

He snickered. "So… when do you want to get headed to Yu Dao?"

"Meet me at the pub tomorrow at sundown so we can come up with a plan." She stood from the table. "That should give you enough time to acquire a ship from Zuko."

He stood, holding her gaze. "That would also give you enough time to relocate."

She rolled her eyes.

"How do I know you're not just gonna up and leave?"

"I guess you're just going to have to trust me."

"But I don't trust you." He took a bold step toward her.

She matched him. "If I recall, it wasn't too long ago that I saved your life."

It was true. When they had gone and searched for her mother, Azula had saved him from a sudden onslaught of killer spirit vines.

"And besides, if we're going to work together to win back _your_ space sword, you're going to have to learn to trust me."

"Okay," he conceded, still worried that she was going to flee. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Comfort

**Chapter 3: Comfort**

Just like clockwork, Azula showed at the pub precisely at sundown.

"Surprised to see me, water boy?"

"A bit."

"Give me a little credit, will you?" she said through her teeth before sitting down next to him and pulling out a map. "It should take us about two to three weeks to get to Yu Dao, and the tournament is in five. We're going to want a week's buffer in case disaster strikes, and some extra time devoted to training."

"So when should we leave?"

"Did you procure a ship?"

"I did – "

She closed the map. "Then we leave tonight."

* * *

Sokka hated to admit it, but Azula wasn't the worst travel companion. Sure, the first couple of days were rocky, and she was definitely bossy, but traveling with her was in some ways easier than traveling with Team Avatar. She was responsible and meticulous like Katara, but far less motherly. She enjoyed cracking jokes like Aang, but her sense of humor was wittier, though her jokes were often at Sokka's expense. She had the same no-bullshit attitude as Toph, but way better personal hygiene. She was disciplined like Zuko, but not as gloomy. And, the most surprising of all, she even laughed at his puns like Suki, though she tried to hide it.

However, Azula, as it turned out was quite the busybody. She was always asking questions. She asked about the refurbishing of the Southern Water Tribe, about Aang and Katara's upcoming nuptials, about Toph's metal bending academy, about the status of Zuko and Mai, about Kiyi's firebending training, about how her mother was faring in the palace, about Suki and Ty Lee's budding relationship… about everyone and everything. At least the conversation was never dull.

The only thing was, she never said anything about herself. She asked about others, but when Sokka would try to ask her about her life, she'd grow distant or change the subject. Though their training was going well, with Azula consistently kicking his ass, he wished she'd open up more. Their partnership would only grow stronger if he could find a way to make her feel comfortable confiding in him.

In all fairness, he had some serious trust issues with her too. Although she seemed to have matured quite a bit, he couldn't simply neglect everything she'd done during the war. Maybe if he was going to get her to talk, he'd have to be a bit more forgiving.

* * *

"Azula," he panted as she stood over him, clutching the collar of his tunic. "I give up. You win. Again."

Smirking, she let go of him and helped him up.

"But you gotta admit, I'm getting better." He sheathed his boomerang.

"Yes. Your time to imminent defeat has improved."

He laughed. That was the most praise she'd ever given him. "So," he exhaled, wiping some sweat off his brow, "we've been traveling and training hard for some time now… how about we stop for some fun?"

"Fun?"

"I'm sure you've heard of it," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "What do water peasants consider 'fun'?"

"I heard Fire Fountain City just opened up a new bathhouse. It could be refreshing."

"A bathhouse, hm?" She thought for a second, smiling softly. "Well, it certainly has been a long time since I was pampered like the princess I am. And I suppose we _are_ running ahead of schedule…"

"So we can go?" he asked, grinning.

"Sure. What kind of trouble can we stir up in _one_ night off anyway?"

* * *

Sokka was relaxing in one of the bathhouse's many saunas when Azula walked in. "How was your massage, princess?"

"Delightful." She secured the towel wrapped around her body before sitting next to him. "Very badly needed."

"Care for some sake?" he offered, reaching to pour some for himself.

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Don't tell me you don't like sake."

"I've never tried it, or any alcohol for that matter," she scoffed judgmentally. "I don't understand the appeal of willingly losing one's mental and physical faculties."

He laughed. "Sometimes it's fun to just… let go." He took a swig.

"I don't think I would enjoy giving up that control."

"Well you never know 'til you try." He smirked. "Tell you what." He began to pour her a drink. "You try _one_ drink, and I'll answer any personal question of your choosing."

She returned the smirk. "Are you sure you want to play this game with me, water boy?"

"I'm sure." He handed her the glass.

"Well then. Bottom's up." She took a small sip and wrinkled her face with disgust. "I presume this an… acquired taste."

"It is," he chuckled. "So. What do you want to know?"

She flashed him a crafty smile, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'm curious… how does it feel that Suki broke up with you for a woman?"

"Oh, straight for the jugular!"

She snickered.

"The short answer is, not great. But I'm happy for them." He took another swig. "It was shocking at first, that she was into Ty Lee I mean, but our break up was not surprising. We'd been growing apart for a long time."

"Why didn't you break up with her then?"

"I guess… I was trying to hold onto the past. It's hard to let go of someone you loved, someone who always had your back, knowing you'd never be as close again. But honestly, I'm relieved we're not together anymore. It still hurts of course, but I'm over her." He downed the rest of his drink.

"Hm."

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's _all_ you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! Some comforting words? Show a little empathy maybe?"

She laughed. "It's hard to be empathetic about something you've never experienced." She took another sip.

"Ah. Never been dumped before?" He poured himself another drink.

"No." She paused. "Probably because I've never had a boyfriend to dump me."

"Really?" he questioned, stunned. " _Never_?"

"Never."

"But you've… gone out on dates before, right?"

She shook her head. "Don't act so surprised," she laughed.

"But I _am_ – "

"Okay, you really want some comforting words? Well, here you go." She took a large sip of the strong rice wine. "Sokka, you're… lucky. You had someone in your life who loved you for five _years_! And I have no doubt you'll find that again."

"What makes you say that?" He was absolutely loving the effect alcohol was having on the firebender.

"Because _everyone_ likes you! You just have this… energy that draws people in. And I'm not just talking about Suki or Princess Yue – even Ty Lee had a bit of a crush on you at one point – but your friends too. Hell, _I_ even find you tolerable. You… you just have this thing about you that makes people want to be around you."

Touched, he smiled warmly at her.

"I seem to have the opposite of that," she laughed before finishing her drink.

"No, that's not – "

"I kissed a boy once you know."

He arched his eyebrows. "How'd that go?"

"I'm going to need another drink first."

Hesitantly, he poured her one.

She took a swig. "Not good. I mean, the kiss itself was good, but… I came on _way_ too strong afterward. He bolted immediately." She laughed through her words. "It was _humiliating_. I'm _never_ doing that again."

"Oh, so you had one bad experience and you'll never kiss another boy again?"

"Never."

"What, so you're just gonna be alone forever?"

"I'm _fine_ on my own," she insisted, her speech starting to slur. "Don't give me that look!"

"I'm _sorry_ ," he chuckled.

"Who would want to kiss me anyway? It's not like guys are pounding down my door – "

"I would." The words slipped out before he could process if he actually meant it. Damn alcohol.

"You… You don't have to say that."

"I'm not." Why couldn't he control his damn mouth?!

She smiled impishly. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to." Her cheeks were already flushed from the liquor but he could have sworn they'd grown even rosier. "But I'm telling the truth." He certainly hadn't considered her an option before, but Azula was very beautiful and he enjoyed spending time with her…

"Then prove it."

"Princess." He grinned. "Are you asking me to kiss you?"

"Perhaps I am. B-But only because I don't believe you will."

"Oh, I'll do it." His brain shouted at him not to, but every other part of him begged. He leaned in closer to her and stroked her hair back behind her ear, letting his fingers trail gently down her cheek. She locked eyes with him and he could feel his heart pounding. There were so many reasons not to go forward with this. They were _just_ getting to know each other, neither of them were sober, she had been his enemy during the war, she was Zuko's little sister, his friends and family wouldn't approve…

She softly brushed her nose against his.

He did want to kiss her. He _really_ did. But he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or if he actually liked her. He'd feel so wrong about it if it were the former, and if he actually did have feelings for her, he'd probably want their first kiss to be somewhere a little more romantic. Maybe it was because he hesitated so long, but just as he felt her breath on his lips, she pulled back and plunked her forehead against his.

"I… I think I've had too much to drink."

He nodded. "Let me get you back to the inn."


	4. Autumn

**Chapter 4: Autumn**

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Sokka grinned at the groggy firebender snuggled up to him under the covers.

"What the – " Azula removed her arm from around his torso and jumped to the other side of the bed. "What happened last night?"

"You had a little too much to drink – "

"Obviously," she groaned, rubbing her temples. "But why…? Why are we in bed together?"

"You were feeling anxious about being too drunk and asked me to stay with you, in case you got sick or something…"

"I wasn't sick, was I?"

"No, no, no. You just fell asleep. Instantly. Although..." He smirked. "You did seem to catch something of a bug last night…"

She glowered at him.

"… the snuggle bug!"

"Ugh." She threw her head back on the pillow.

"I had no idea you were such a cuddler! Who'd have thought – "

"I'm _not_ ," she insisted. "I've never cuddled a day in my life. I-I was probably just _cold_ , okay? If you haven't noticed, it's not summer anymore."

"Sure. Whatever you say…"

"And I _hate_ the fall," she continued, a little too defensively. "The days are getting shorter, the temperature is dropping, I can _feel_ my firebending weakening."

"Well you'd better get it together," he teased, handing her a glass of water. "The tournament isn't _too_ far away."

"Yeah, yeah." She sat up and chugged half the glass. "Thank you… Sokka," she grumbled, setting the glass down on her nightstand. "For taking care of me."

"No problem," he smiled. "What are partners for?"

She smiled back at him but then averted her gaze, looking a little bashful. "So… nothing between us happened last night, right?"

"No. Well…"

She flashed him a threatening stare.

"I…" He sighed, unsure if he should tell her about what happened in the sauna or not. "I kinda wanted to kiss you last night. And I think you wanted me to kiss you too. But we were both drunk, so – "

"So now that you're sober, you realize alcohol makes you stupid and you _don't_ want to kiss me anymore," she finished.

"Actually…" He felt his cheeks grow hot. "I… still do."

She looked into his eyes with disbelief. "Really?"

"Really."

"…Why?" she asked, blushing.

"I don't know," he laughed, shrugging. "You're really pretty, beautiful actually – "

"Obviously."

" – you're smart, you make me laugh, and I think we get along pretty well for the most part, when you're not being mean to me. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I… kinda sorta like you – " Before he could fully get the sentence fully out, Azula cut him off with a soft, deliberate kiss on the lips. His heart fluttering, he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss, running his fingers gently through her silky hair.

Smiling coyly, she broke the kiss.

"I… I thought you said you were never going to kiss another boy again," he chuckled.

"I suppose I've had a change of heart." She smirked. "Are you disappointed?"

"Not one bit," he grinned before leaning in to kiss her again, this time much more heatedly. Their heads crashed to the pillow as he pulled her close up against him. Kissing Azula completely took his breath away. Despite being mildly hungover, being with her felt unbelievable, like he was in a dream. He never thought he'd be having these feelings again so soon after his break up with Suki, and yet here he was, kissing a beautiful girl who made his pulse rush and his head spin.

With one hand on his cheek and the other on his lower back, she pulled him on top of her, shifting her body to accommodate his weight.

Maybe it was their chemistry, or maybe it was a firebender thing, but she embodied passion like he'd never known. Letting himself get carried away with the moment, he began moving his lips down her neck, feeling her breath hitch with every soft kiss he placed on her delicate skin. The little gasps she was emitting were so alluring, so sexy, they were driving him wild. Maybe a little too wild. For how far he was willing to go with her during their first embrace, he realized he was getting way too excited for his own good.

"Azula," he breathed, gazing into her yellow eyes, "Maybe we should… cool down a bit." He smiled awkwardly.

"Fine," she sighed, laughing under her breath. "I suppose we should be taking our leave anyway."

"But… we can do some more of this later, right?" He gave her a devilish grin.

"I hope so," she purred. "In case it wasn't jarringly obvious, I… I kinda sorta like you too."

His heart leaping out of his chest, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"Let's not get distracted now," she snickered.

"Right." He rolled off of her. "Hey, so, I was thinking… maybe we could revise our travel plans a bit."

"Let me guess. You'd like to stop for more 'fun'?"

"Don't tell me you're not having a good time with me, princess," he said flirtatiously.

"I suppose I am…"

He chuckled. "So, the island east of Roku's Island is having their annual ostrich horse races, and the island east of that just turned their underground gambling ring into a fancy casino, and well, I've always wanted to go to Ember Island – "

"What about training?!" she laughed.

"I think we've got this whole teamwork thing down, don't you think?" he asked suggestively.

"Sokka…"

"Come on! You planned a whole extra week in case of a disaster, and so far it's been smooth sailing!"

"So far."

"Besides. You _know_ you could singlehandedly destroy our opposition."

"You make a compelling argument," she smirked. "Okay, _fine_. Let's go with your plan."

"Yes!" He kissed her again. "And… maybe tonight we can pick things up where we left off?"

"I – " She blushed. "I'd like that."

He offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

Hand in hand, the two set out to carry on with their quest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** To be continued?

Thank you so much for reading my Sokkla Week 2018 story! If you liked it, please favorite and/or leave a review :D


End file.
